


Bite Me, Senpai

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin decides to be gentle with Nitori because he thinks he is too rough. Nitori disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me, Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut. Woot. And maybe some love.   
>  Proofed by - anilinsan.tumblr.com

“Good practice, everyone. Hit the showers.” Captain Mikoshiba calls out, blowing his whistle loudly. It is getting late and the darkening sky peeks through the high windows as water sloshes loudly. The sound of boisterously chatting teens echoes throughout the swimming hall, despite how tired they all are. The coach has been working them hard like usual, making sure that each student reaches their highest potential. Mikoshiba Seijuuro is good like that. He is a leader and a mentor, always smiling at just the right moment and knowing when to speak up. He has a hard streak and a soft heart. He’s everything that a captain should be; which is why Rin can’t fault him when he is pulled up.

“Matsuoka.” He addresses, as Rin pulls himself from the pool. He is the last one like usual and the red head glances to the left, watching Aiichirou disappear through the locker room doors.

“What’s up?” Rin asks, towel over his head. He takes a long drink from his water bottle as the captain comes closer. The orange haired teen looks serious and it sets Rin a little on edge. Regardless, he keeps his cool. He may be one to lose his temper quickly, but it is hard for people to tell when Rin is unsettled.

“It’s about Nitori.” Mikoshiba says and for a moment his heart picks up. Rin’s breath hitches before he swallows the last gulp of water. He can’t be talking about _them_ , right? They haven’t actually told anyone…

No, it must be something else.

“Yeah, his times are getting better, eh?” Rin grins, diverting the subject. It doesn’t work, though.

Mikoshiba scratches the back of his neck, tilting his head a fraction in a rather nervous gesture. His expression scrunches like he is trying to decide what to say. Rin can almost imagine a strange high-pitched hum coming from his usually curved mouth. It’s all in his head, however.

“Nitori is our most improved.” Mikoshiba begins and Rin is sure that his captain is trying to be professional or some shit. Whatever it is he should really cut it out. “So you can ignore this or whatever, but I’ve noticed that he has been coming to practice with a lot of bruises…and, uh.” He pauses, gazing to the side. A blush tints his cheeks and Rin’s towel falls from his head, held lax in his left hand.

“Bite marks.” The captain gets out, motioning around his neck area, right where Rin knows Nitori squirms best. “Maybe you could be a little…less.” His teeth grit and Mikoshiba looks like a lobster, so Samezuka’s ace decides to put an end to this horrible conversation. Still, he can’t help but feel a little proud at how flustered the man is.

Rin flashes a grin, highlighting a perfect row of sharp teeth that Mikoshiba seems to be looking at with something akin to masked terror.

“Yeah, yeah. Got it.” He assures, sighing inwardly as the captain lets out a very audible exhale.

With a few awkward words (mostly from Mikoshiba) and a slap on the back, Rin ventures toward the locker room as well. Thankfully, it is much quieter than minutes ago, which would be great for a mostly private shower, _but_ seeing his boyfriend almost ready to go makes him keen to leave as well. The dorm showers are more private anyway, especially for the athletes who are given an en suite.

“Rin-senpai.” Nitori smiles brightly, turning from his open locker to face him. He wears a towel around his hips and stray droplets cover his rinsed form. He may be the smallest swimmer, to be sure, but Ai has a nice layer of muscle covering his body and a good sized dick, if that matters. His skin is just the right colour and although Rin likes the way the faded marks contrast, he can see where the captain is coming from. Nitori looks like he has been ravaged by a monster, which is surprisingly something that doesn’t make him feel so great. It also makes him realise that everyone _must_ know. They would have to be stupid not to. Not that he cares what people think, really. What he does care about, though, is Aiichirou.

The younger notices that Rin is still in his jammers and his smile softens. He unintentionally focuses on his lover’s taut abdomen for a moment longer than socially acceptable, but his boyfriend doesn’t mind. They haven’t been close in a while because of exams and Aiichirou is pleased to have free time for the weekend. Just looking in the mirror (behind Rin, covering the wall) he can see that Rin’s marks are starting to fade and it is saddening in a way. His boyfriend may be rough and rather crass, but his heart is pure and the facets mingle together so well.

Sighing lightly, he reaches for his pants, letting the towel drop. Nitori makes sure to keep the smile at bay, because usually this is the part where he gets jumped. Though, they are in public, so he is relatively safe. (Not that they haven’t been inappropriate outdoors before).

“I can wait.” He says and Rin just gives a nod of understanding. His red eyes seem to be looking over Aiichirou as if searching for something and not in the way Nitori expected. If anything, Rin looks worried.

“Something wrong, senpai?” He asks, pulling on his underwear and shorts.

His boyfriend shakes his head, sighing in reply. He looks wet and tired, like he has been swimming for days.

“Let’s just go back.” Rin pauses. “I’ll shower there.” He glances around for a moment, checking the entryway. No one appears and he can’t hear anyone, so he leans forward quickly. Their lips brush and it’s soft and nice. He hadn’t intended this when he first saw Nitori, but the unexpected is often best.

“Mhm.” Ai hums against him and Rin makes sure to pour his apology into it, because words aren’t so easy for him. He knows how to act and will show Ai just how sorry he is later on, when they are behind closed doors.

Nitori presses closer, whining into his mouth, licking at Rin’s lips and the youth is hard pressed to decline. He remains firm, however, leaning one forearm against the locker and parting his lips only a little. He’s determined for this to be sweet, but Ai isn’t making it easy on him.

Pulling away, he hears, “ _Senpai_ ,” breathed against his lips and it causes his heart to skip a beat, filling up with love. His mind falters, looking down a different road. Maybe…Maybe he should just say sorry and get it over with. This is Ai, after all. He can trust him with everything.

“Ahem.” A throat clears, pulling Rin away from his thoughts to look at the locker room entrance. He sees orange hair and lowered eyes. That damn captain is being real troublesome today.

“Sorry…Just, you should do that somewhere else.” Mikoshiba offers, completely red faced as he glances to the side.

Rin grunts and Nitori yelps out an apology; scrambling away from Rin to pick up his towel. He awkwardly grabs his bag and smiles at Mikoshiba. Rin just grits his teeth and wills his erection to die. He turns away from them both, busying himself quickly.

“Sorry.” The captain says again and Rin wants to growl. Instead he raises his hand and goes about changing his pants. Nitori stutters pleasantries, but it is clear that Mikoshiba would rather be hiding after the welcoming scene. It isn’t exactly something that is seen everywhere, gay men kissing, so Rin can understand the embarrassment. He just hopes that he never has to see that oaf and his sister in the same predicament.

And with that thought, his underwear and slacks slide on easily, arousal now completely stamped out.

“Ai.” Rin says, as the captain disappears into the showers. “Let’s go.”

“Hai.” Nitori replies happily.

xxx

Rin has been strange for most of the evening. Usually after swim practice they eat in the main hall or go out for something, since Friday’s are more liberal with free time. Though tonight he insisted that they stay in, which is fine. Nitori made them both cup ramen (two for Rin) and his boyfriend put a movie on. They have seen most of the things on his laptop, since Rin doesn’t go home often enough to get more, but he doesn’t mind. Ai just likes lying in bed against his comforting warmth.

At first it was a bit awkward, even though being in Rin’s arms felt completely right. Rin said too much and so did Nitori. Their limbs bumped and there were too many apologies for stupid things. Things like clacking teeth and uneasy experimental touches, all the way to sweaty nervous palms sticking together.

It was all embarrassing and completely thrilling at the same time. If anyone asked Aiichirou to give them away, he would tell them that he wants to keep all of those memories. They are just as important as the easy atmosphere of the now. The sounds of steady breathing, the scent of shower gel and Rin’s own unique flavour enters Ai’s senses and a shiver runs down his spine.

 _This is nice._ He thinks, as he scoots back against a broad chest, resting his cheek on Rin’s bicep. A hand clutches at the junction of his hip and Nitori presses back further, settling into the curve of Rin’s groin. It’s comfortable and more than a little arousing, being this close. But then, he has been aroused since his shower in the locker room (not outwardly of course), thinking of their first alone time in a week.

Nitori expected that they would make love all night when Rin said that he wanted to stay in, but nothing has happened yet. Aiichirou hasn’t even been able to steal a kiss or a proper hug. Even Rin’s voice seems to be softer than usual, his language less crass.

It’s kind of unsettling. It feels weird and he wonders if something is wrong, if he has upset Rin or if someone has said something. His brows furrow in thought and he hums to himself unintentionally.

 _Maybe it’s because of the captain_. He thinks. They did get caught for the first time today.

For Nitori, the encounter was a bit embarrassing, though at the same time he was a little proud. It’s not every day that someone is caught kissing Matsuoka Rin and Ai thinks that his boyfriend is the best looking boy in the entire school. But maybe he and Rin share different ideas about everyone knowing. They haven’t told anyone after all.

Is…Is Rin worried about what people will think?

Unable to help himself, a sigh escapes and Aiichirou wriggles away, rolling to face Rin. The movie keeps playing but he can see red eyes looking directly at him, a curious expression upon his pointed face.

“Ai?” Rin intones deeply and the boy smiles softly. He can still see the stress all over Rin’s face and Nitori decides that he can ask later; _after_ …

Leaning forward slowly, Aiichirou’s lips part and he doesn’t break the gaze. His intentions are clear when their lips graze before he presses hard against him. Rin’s hand reaches for his hip again and Nitori slides closer, running his hands over his lover’s chest. They are warm together in the cool room and he can already feel his arousal growing, Rin’s too.

“Rin-senpai.” He murmurs, parting his lips. Their tongues meet and Nitori tries to push forward, to coax the usual ferocity from him. Rin doesn’t budge, though, and continues to kiss him softly; running their slick tongues together, exploring his mouth deftly while his calloused palm ventures beneath Ai’s shirt. It’s nice, and maddening. They have never gone this slow before, not even the first time. It would be lovely too if Rin seemed more into it. Aiichirou knows by his erection that his boyfriend wants him, but this isn’t like normal. Something is wrong and it’s worrying.

Are they going to break up?

The thought creates horrible feelings that wrack through him quickly and Nitori acts without thought. Pressing back against Rin’s shoulder, he pushes him. The taller boy lands on his back and Ai is on him in a second, straddling above his erection, pressing down firmly.

“Senpai.” Nitori gets out and his voice hitches at the end. His heart constricts painfully and he isn’t ready for this to end. If this is going to be the last time, then he wants it to be hard and passionate, he wants as many scars are possible. Scars of sharp teeth for him to remember, because he won’t be able to love anyone like he loves Rin.

“Ai?” Rin asks, looking up at the smaller boy atop him. Nitori has taken his hands in his grasp, holding them above Rin’s head. It’s _so_ hot, but the sad expression and aura coming from Ai isn’t anything that he ever wants to see.

“What’s wrong?” He questions, removing his right hand from Ai’s hold. It comes up to cup Nitori’s cheek, where he finds tears starting to fall. “Hey.” He says faster, tone worried. “Ai, what’s going on?”

“I-I was thinking about us breaking up.” Nitori wails, diving for Rin’s chest. His face burrows against his neck and the teen can feel hot wet tears against his skin. His arms envelope Ai quickly and the throbbing in his groin is easy to ignore.

“Wait. What?!” Rin exclaims, realising what Ai said. “ _Why_ are we breaking up?” His heart begins to beat faster as something new and unknown fills him. Its gut wrenching and horrible. He doesn’t like this feeling at all and his heart _hurts_.

“Look, Ai… _Fuck.”_ He tries to pull him back but Nitori won’t budge. _Shit._ He really has been hurting him. “I’m sorry, baby. Just, don’t do this. I’ll be gentler and shit. Ai, we can’t break up.” He babbles, not caring how desperate he sounds. His fingers grip Nitori’s shoulders, frown set upon his face. Ai clutches at him, too, and he can feel the boy trembling.

“We can’t!” Ai repeats, crying louder. “I love Rin-senpai the most, please don’t. I promise we don’t have to tell anyone about us. Anything to be with senpai.”

It takes a moment for Rin to process the information over the erratic beating of his heart. His fear doesn’t leave and nor does the hurt, but something else rises beside it.

…

“What the fuck? Why wouldn’t I want to tell people? I’ll tell the whole fucking world if that’s what you want.” He growls, angry now. He grips at the back of his lover’s shirt, reefing him back.

Big blue eyes stare at him, watering continually.

“But…I thought.” Ai murmurs. “The captain saw us and you were acting strange.”

Red eyes widen and his mouth parts. Fuck, they are so stupid. Overcome with relief, he pulls Ai down to him again, holding him tighter than anything.

“Shit, Ai. Don’t scare me like that.” He says against his ear, kissing the skin beneath his lips. “ _Fuck…”_ He sighs, letting some of the tension go with his crass words. It isn’t enough, though. That horrible feeling still sits within his gut making him feel sick.

“Senpai was being gentle, so I thought it was the last time.” Nitori admits, muffled against his neck.

Rin sighs heavily and he feels completely angry with himself. “No Ai, I didn’t want to hurt you. The captain noticed all of the love bites.” He explains. “I thought you might wanna be treated gentle.”

Ai wriggles, before sitting up, and it sends a jolt down Rin’s spine. The heat above his groin is still as hot as ever, now pressing harder against him. Still, they need to make a few things clear first.

“Why? I like your sex.” Ai replies unabashedly. Seriously, the things this kid can tell him with a straight face. Nitori really is an enigma.

“You do?” Rin asks disbelievingly, even though his boyfriend looks serious. “But…my teeth.” He says, leaning up on an elbow and using his other hand to trace the lines of a prominent mark. No one would mistake this for anything other than Rin’s teeth, not if they know them both. The pattern is jagged and imprinted, bruising around the edges. He remembers making it, too. He made Ai bleed.

“I like your teeth.” Nitori admits, touching another bite mark just beside the first. Their fingers graze and the smaller boy grinds down over Rin’s erection. He traces each indentation upon his skin, like he has memorised where they all are.

It’s fucking sexy.

“Don’t say shit like that, Nitori.” Rin warns as his hands quickly move to hold Ai in place. If he keeps grinding like this, the conversation won’t be resolved. He is already at the end of his tether.

“Why not?” Ai replies, smiling small. It looks and sounds almost coy and Nitori bites his lower lip. Glancing to the side, a slight blush rises to his neck and he says lowly, “Bite me, senpai.”

Rin groans in reply, apologising in advance to any and all deities for all of the horrible things he is about to do. Then, his fingers grip tightly as he grinds upward. A gasp comes from above and Rin does it again, before adjusting them quickly. He pushes back, letting Nitori fall to the bed and he is on top of him in the next moment.

“If you really don’t want this, tell me to stop.” Rin orders between wet kisses against Ai’s neck. His boyfriend mewls in reply, arching up into the touch.

“More.” The boy gasps, pulling at Rin’s shirt. He can feel Ai’s hardness straining against his stomach and he needs to do something about it. He nips at the skin _just once_ before sitting back to reef off the garment. He helps Ai with his own shirt and as the teen settles again, Rin pulls at the sweat pants slung low on his hips. They come off easily, followed by his underwear. They have wasted enough time and Rin wants him badly. His own pants follow and there is no underwear to take off, leaving them both naked.

Ai watches him, eyeing Rin’s cock hungrily. His lover kneels above him and his blue eyes trail up the taut body. He’s beautiful.

“ _Fuck_. You too.” Rin replies, indicating that he spoke aloud. It doesn’t matter, though, as Rin covers him again, spreading his thighs to settle between.

“Rin, _please_.” Nitori begs. He can feel the erection pressing between his cheeks and he knows that he is prepared; he did it in the shower when they got back. Ai has wanted Rin for over a week and if he doesn’t get a move on he might just orgasm from the thought of it.

“What do you want?” Rin asks, teeth dragging sharply over his shoulder. Hands run everywhere as Ai holds on for dear life. Teeth sink in painfully, drawing out a long awaited moan. It hurts so good and he wants more; more bites, more Rin. It’s been too long since he has felt the sweet burn of penetration and the onslaught of sharp nips. He needs it now.

“ _Inside._ ” Aiichirou groans, pressing back against the leaking cock. He spreads himself and he feels the head touch his already stretched entrance.

“Shit. So that’s why you took a shower.” Rin observes with gritted teeth. Ai’s only ever done this once before and it swells him to the brim with pride. He wants nothing more than to thrust in deep, marking Ai all over.

But first…

“Wait.” He gasps, halting them both and Nitori wails. It quiets when blue eyes fall upon the box that Rin keeps beneath the bed. The lid is thrown haphazardly to the side and he grabs the lubricant with almost shaky fingers. Rin isn’t exactly sure what’s gotten into him, but he feels like if he isn’t inside of Ai in the next moment he might just explode.

“Ready?” He asks needlessly, just to watch his lover squirm. Light hair jostles against the mattress and Nitori’s arms open wide to accept him. The slick is cold against his dick, warming quickly. He lines up; thumbs placed either side of Ai’s entrance. He stretches it wider, reveling in the way the small body responds. It’s almost magical how fitted they are, he thinks, as he watches the head of his cock slide past the first ring of muscle. His jaw tightens and a groan falls from his lips as he feels the second accept him.

“Ai.” Rin murmurs, running his calloused hands all over Nitori’s splayed body.

“M-Move.” The boy chokes. Rin can’t know that it is still painful; he also can’t know that Nitori likes it. “Please, _senpai._ ”

Ai’s voice is raspy, covered with lust and the last straw snaps. Rin’s hips pull back before he thrusts inside again, deeply. It’s so hot and slick and it feels like he is being wrung dry.

He sure hopes so.

“ _Fuck_.” Rin growls, gripping Ai beneath the knees. The boy’s hips rise upward and it’s just the right angle for him to assault Nitori’s nerve center. He leans forward, allowing Ai to hook one foot behind his back as they meet for a kiss. It should be awkward, as Nitori leans up shakily almost bent completely in two. It isn’t, though. It’s perfect. Their lips are wet and wanting and the silver haired youth cries into Rin’s mouth when his bottom lip begins to bleed. The taste of copper is licked away as their tongues touch ferociously for as long as possible.

Nitori pulls away first, letting Rin suck deep red marks onto his neck; biting hard at the junction and suckling along the protruding vein. Strong arms hold him there, wrapped around Ai’s back as the assault continues. His prostate is hit with every upward thrust, angled strategically. The teeth against his skin, biting into him harshly, feel like they will rip him apart. Rin’s deep muffled groans and heady scent…It’s all too much.

He loves this man (who knows his body so well) more than anything and Aiichirou cries out harshly as his muscles stiffen, his inner walls clamping down over Rin’s dick as he cums all over their flush abdomens.

“Shit.” Rin gasps and his movements have suddenly become erratic; each thrust harder than the last. Nitori is so sensitive and the look on Rin’s face is everything. He knows that his boyfriend is about to orgasm, but he wouldn’t mind doing this a thousand times over.

“I love you.” Rin groans deeply, jerking in deep twice more and sinking his teeth into Aiichirou’s shoulder. He shudders, riding out the pleasurable waves as his slick fills his boyfriend. It isn’t often that they don’t use a condom (because of the mess), but Rin thinks that he likes it better this way.

It takes a long moment for them to both regain their breath as Rin lowers Nitori to the bed and lets his feet touch the mattress, too. He pants, placing small kisses over the fresh bites, licking away the blood lovingly. Then, he disengages with a shudder, falling face first beside the boy.

“Wow.” Rin says and Ai smiles brightly.

“Rin.” He whispers and red eyes widen. It isn’t often that his boyfriend says his name outside of the throws of orgasm, with such a loving expression. It makes his tired heart swell with happiness. “I love you, too.” Ai finishes, leaning close to press their lips together once more. Rin lets him as his mind takes in the words. Nitori loves him. Ai…Loves _him_.

They haven’t ever said it before and the teen realises that he did. Something that seemed scary and not required felt so right on his lips. He’ll say it one hundred times if it means they stay together.

Ai pulls away, still smiling and watching him happily. It’s enough to make Rin blush. It’s embarrassing how happy it makes him.

Clearing his throat, his eyes dart from emotive blue to the mattress, to Ai’s bleeding shoulder. Touching it softly with his thumb, the boy flinches almost imperceptibly. Still, Rin doesn’t feel guilt. Not now that he knows how much Nitori likes it.

“Let’s go for a shower.” Rin says, sliding to stand on tired legs. He helps Ai to the bathroom, even though his tough little lover can handle it himself.

He turns on the water and Aiichirou leans against the cool wall, watching Rin silently with tired eyes.

“Rin.” Ai murmurs, catching their eyes. He looks sexy like this, guard down, naked and completely sated.

“Hm?” Rin replies, motioning for the boy to join him.

“No breaking up.” Nitori says, looking completely serious despite the small lingering smile.

Rin shakes his head, threading his fingers through Ai’s locks. The water falls upon them both steadily, but it doesn’t stop him from placing a kiss to his forehead.

“No breaking up.” Rin repeats, tone resolute.

Who cares what people think? They know what they like and that’s all that matters. The world doesn’t need to understand shit, because Rin is happy and so is Ai.

It’s more than enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or kudos are appreciated :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
